I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to dietary food supplements. More specifically, the invention concerns an herbal dietary food product which promotes healthy hair growth on one's scalp.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The use of herbal extracts for health benefits have been known for thousands of years in East Asian countries such as China, Korea, and Japan. The utilization of herbal extracts as dietary supplements for promoting various sorts of health benefits have been gaining wide acceptance in western countries.
Several patents have been issued in the United States which utilize herbal extracts for health benefits. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,059 issued to Garza which teaches an herbal composition beneficial for the treatment of hemorrhoid. Another patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,207 issued to Bewicke which teaches a dietary supplement containing herbal extracts that serves as a general relaxant. None of the prior art teaches an herbal dietary supplement which promotes healthy hair growth on an individual's scalp.
Thus, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an orally ingestable composition which promotes healthy hair growth on the scalp of an individual's head.